You're Not the Ones I want
by Silvermoon10123
Summary: Soda thought she loved him, but what he didn't know is that Pink Lady Sandy Olssen, has been dating T-Bird Danny Zuko. How does Soda react when he sees Sandy kissing Danny when he goes to get her a Coke. Will this be the end of them?


**Ok, I was sitting around watching Grease and I started thinking about Sandy. This led me to think maybe Sandy from the Outsiders was dating Danny and Soda. :P This is a short story so don't expect it to be too long. J Song for this chapter is ****Hopelessly Devoted to You ****from the Grease soundtrack.**

Soda's POV

"So who do you hang with?" She asked me curiously. Sandy was very aware of my feelings and never tries to make em uncomfortable on purpose, and if she senses I am uncomfortable she'll manage to change the subject.

"Um, my gang." I replied with a smile that would melt anyone's heart.

"Who's in your gang?"

"My brothers Ponyboy and Darry, and my friends Steve, Two-Bit, Dally, and Johnny." I replied coolly, with a cool look covering my face.

"Oh cool." Sandy smiled generously, causing me to grin.

"Do you have a gang?" I was already aware most greaser girls have gangs. It seems most people have some kind of gang.

"Yeah, I'm a part of the Pink Ladies. I'm in there with Jan, Frenchy, Rizzo, and Marty. We are only supposed to date the T-Birds but I don't think they really pay attention to me." Sandy sighed, "I don't think, they really like me…"

"Don't say that, I'm sure they like you…. I like you." I could tell I was blushing from the way my cheeks were burning, but Sandy only smiled. Sandy is a greaser like me, but she's different. She doesn't wear heavy eye makeup like many other greasey girls. She keeps her skirts long, and her outfits modest. She has beautiful, china blue eyes that sparkle like the oceans from near her home country. Yep, Sandy isn't from Tulsa. Sandy is a perfect, blond, Australian girl.

Sandy looked out the window and gasped, but I didn't think much of it. Then Sandy turned back to me and smiled sweetly, "Soda, will you go get me a Coke?"

"Yep, I'll be right back." As I walked over to the counter to order Sandy a drink, I felt around my pocket for the little black box. I sighed in relief when I felt it because that box holds my whole future.

"How may I help you?" A brunette waitress asked me, winking in the process.

"Can you bring my girlfriend a Coke? She's the blond Australian." I shook my head toward our table, where I had left Sandy. The waitress looked where I was motioning to and gasped. "Is she the blond that's kissing the boy in the leather jacket?"

I turned around and sure enough there was Sandy kissing another guy. The guy had a leather jacket that said T-Bird on the back, with some kind of bird symbol. I felt my face flush with anger, and I walked right over to Sandy and tapped her shoulder. "Why were you kissing him, Sandy?"

"Uh…Um…Soda….how are you…?" Sandy stumbled over her words, and I felt like I was going to start crying. But Greasers don't cryin front of strangers.

"Who the heck is that!?" The leather jacket boy asked, pulling a comb out of his pocket and combing his greased hair.

"I'm Soda… _Sandy's _boyfriend." I clarified, with my dancing brown eyes turning stormy.

"No, I'm Sandy's boyfriend!" The other kid said pushing me down. I stayed on the floor for a second then got up, and punched him in the face.

"Danny! SODA!" Sandy shrieked, "We can settle this another way!"

"You're right….." Danny started, "A rumble. At the vacant lot, tonight. No weapons, winner gets Sandy."

"No! I ain't no prize to be won! Forget it!" And with Sandy left us both there alone, confused, and most of all heartbroken. I sat down and Danny sat across from me.

"How long have you been dating?" I asked, mostly because I was curious, partly because I wanted to know how long she's been cheating with me.

"Our ten week anniversary was going to be tomorrow." Danny explained lighting a cigarette.

"Same…" I replied, leaning my head back.

"Well, maybe we ain't so different." Danny said between drags on his cigarette.

"Maybe…." I mumbled, thinking about how to get over Sandy. She was after all the only girl I loved.

"You want to get pizza?" Danny asked, pulling out money.  
"Sure." I said, smiling at the offer.

"Let's go." Danny got up and led me out the door.

"So did you love her….?"I stammered feeling extremely stupid at the moment.

"She wasn't like any other broad I met." Danny tossed his cigarette out and stomped on it.

"Yeah," I responded pulling the black box out of my pocket. I opened it and added, "I was going to propose…"

"Sorry, man." Danny obviously felt bad but I didn't care.

"Well, at least we met new friends. We got each other. We should hang out more." Danny suggested with such coolness he reminded me of Dallas.

I had to grin, "Yeah, I'll see ya later. I'm gonna take the ring back home."

"Ok!" Danny shouted, and I started running home. Sure Sandy was special and gorgeous but I got all of my life to find the perfect girl. Plus why not save that ring for some I know who will respect it. Sandy was a sign, that she wasn't the one for me. I know better now. I guess I was rushing a bit, trying to marry her and such. I know now to save my heart for someone trustworthy, beautiful, and responsible. Not two-timing greaser girls, who use and spit out guys. I will find love someday, and when I do, I'll remember to check and make sure she is the one for me.

**Sorry it's short, but it's only a drabble or whatever you call very short ideas/stories. Overall I hope you liked and I didn't ruin the characters too bad.**


End file.
